emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8475 (14th May 2019)
Plot A brooding Cain is annoyed that Moira hasn't been around much the past few days. When she eventually returns to the farmhouse, Cain breaks the news that Lisa is terminally ill. Harriet receives a call from Geoff updating her on the investigation. Harriet assures Dawn she'd understand if she wanted to see her dad, although Dawn declares he's dead to her. At the Mill, Robert admits to Aaron he feels useless and wishes there was something he could do to help Victoria. Aaron queries what Victoria is going to do about the baby. Robert states Victoria is obviously going to get rid of it. Belle hates that the Dingles are pretending everything's fine when it's not and ends up storming out. Jessie storms into the shop and confronts David about Jacob not being in registration despite it being his first GSCE today. David lies Jacob misplaced his passport and assures her Jacob will be back for the exam. After Jessie leave, Priya tells David this is ridiculous and urges him to go to the police but he refuses. Maya and Jacob watch the local news in their hotel room. They aren't featured on it much to Maya's relief although she insists sooner they're out of the area, the better. Maya warns Jacob if the police do catch up with them, they'll need to deny everything - if they both say the same thing, the police will have no evidence and they can be together down the line. After Maya heads out to get some food, Jacob removes his phone from under the bed and reads a text from David. DS Parker appears at Keepers Cottage and informs Victoria, Robert and Diane that the police have caught up with Lee but he's claiming the sex was consensual. Diane insists the police can't take Lee's word for it. DS Parker assures her they aren't but unfortunately there's a lack of evidence. Victoria blames herself whilst Robert fears Lee will get away with it. At Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa and Moira have a natter over a cup of tea. Moira tells Lisa that her trouble is she's always putting others first so orders her to start putting herself first now. The pair hug. Over a pint, Bob asks Zak how he's coping. Charity worries about Belle and questions how she can put things right when Belle isn't talking to her. Sam believes Belle will to speak to him so he heads off to find her. Jacob texts David asking to meet tomorrow at the Cricket Pavilion then quickly shoves his phone under a pillow when Maya comes out of the bathroom. Maya sends Jacob out on an errand, but before Jacob leaves, he glances at the pillow his phone is hidden under. Maya clocks Jacob's glace so she looks under the pillow and finds Jacob's phone and also sees the messages between him and David. Robert continues to blame himself for Victoria's assault. Aaron reminds Robert it's not his fault so orders him to stop being angry and start being smart. Sam finds Belle sitting outside Wishing Well Cottage and reminds her Lisa only did what she thought was best, recalling when his late wife, Alice, was dying, all she cared about was making it easier on everyone else. Sam advises Belle to make things up with Lisa and also Charity. Inside the house, Lisa breaks down and admits to Zak that she's frightened. Through her tears, she states doesn't want to die and leave all the family behind. Zak tries to comfort Lisa. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *News Commentator - Duncan Wood *DS Parker - Rosina Carbone Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Unknown hotel *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Bar Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes